With ever growing populations, cities and other municipal areas are experiencing problems associated with traffic congestion, having sufficient parking available, and other traffic-related infrastructure. In addition to these problems, the increased traffic increases CO2 emissions, fuel consumption, and transit times. To address these issues, municipalities often utilize transit systems and rideshare programs to reduce the amount of traffic. However, these solutions can be very costly to implement and often suffer from lack of ridership, thereby diminishing the effects.